


Crimson Bloom

by edieleth



Series: After the Flames [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, post CF, the beagles are a giant family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieleth/pseuds/edieleth
Summary: The war is over and the Black Eagles move on in the same way they always have. Together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is gonna be following all the beagles post CF while they all go off on different paths but still stay connected bc i need more beagles found family fic

The world had been fundamentally changed. Of that Dorothea was sure, more sure than she’d been of anything in the past five years since all this had begun. Which is why it made her so angry that while everything around her was changing she herself felt no different. At times it often felt like she felt nothing.

Rhea was dead, and the church of Seiros was no more. Edelgard had achieved what her goal, and Dorothea and the other Black Eagles had stood by her side as she did. It had been a month since then, and slowly Fodlan was beginning to show signs of healing. The strikeforce had stayed in Fhirdiad for two weeks following the final battle, using money from the former royal family to kickstart repair efforts on the burnt city. While Edelgard had met with the remaining church, and Faerghan officials.

Dorothea was glad they hadn’t left it in complete disarray, that finally the bloodshed and battle had come to an end. Still though she felt an aching hollowness that seemed strong enough to consume her the more she thought of it. Her life had not taken the path she’d imagined for it, and now without a war to occupy her she felt at a loss for what to do now. She had no regrets in standing by Edelgard and the other Black Eagles, but her mind could not help but wonder if this was truly what life was meant to be for her. 

She sighed and held tighter to the stone ledge in front of her. The terrace overlooking the gardens in Gareg Mach had always been a favorite spot of hers, just on the edge of pure silence and the bustiling of the world behind her. She had escaped here as soon as they had returned needing to be away from the others for at least a moment. She loved the Black Eagles, she truly did, they had become the family she’d never really had in the years they’d fought together. Now, her sullen mood felt out of place with everyone’s joy at the war’s end, so she left and let them have their celebration. 

Perhaps, she thought, this may be the last night they all get to spend together like this, and here she is moping on a balcony. They had always teased her about her tendency for theatrics so she felt this was almost tragically predictable of her. Stolen away to a balcony to wallow in her own feelings like some tragic opera heroine. Fitting in the worst of ways.

“Dorothea! I have been looking for you!” The genuine excitement in Petra’s voice as she approached was enough to bring a small smile to Dorothea’s face. As the war had pressed on Dorothea had found herself drawn to Petra more and more. The two had initially bonded over their distaste of Fodlan’s nobility, over the years that bond had only grown stronger. Dorothea could no longer imagine her life without Petra in it.

“Oh, Petra, I’m sorry I hope you haven't been looking for too long.”

“It has not been long at all. I was just wanting to let you know that we are almost ready to be eating. I did not want you to be missing it.” Petra’s smile was dazzling as she spoke. The happiness of a war won looked beautiful on the Brigid Princess, Dorothea thought.

“Thank you. I’ll be inside in just a bit. You all can start without me, no need to wait for little old me.” In truth Dorothea was not sure if she could face the rest of them. With their tangible happiness and hopes for the future just making her worry more for the state of her own.

“I am sure the others would not be minding waiting for you.” Petra insisted, her eyes narrowing at Dorothea. “Unless….you are not feeling ill Dorothea?”

“No, no I’m not ill Petra just…” Dorothea trialed off with a sigh, unsure of how to explain the emptiness inside her to the other woman. “Just lost in thought I suppose. Tell me Petra, what do you plan to do now that the war is over?”

“I will be returning to Brigid. I am to become queen now that I have proven myself in battle”  _ Ah,  _ how could Dorothea have forgotten. Petra had a whole nation to return to and lead. She would be marvelous at it, but she would be leaving Dorothea behind. “Is it okay I ask what you will be doing now?”

“I don't know.” Saying it aloud terrified Dorothea, but it was the truth. She had no idea what she was going to do with her life now. The world had changed and Dorothea wasn't sure where that left her.

“I am not sure if you are remembering but...I would still like to be showing you my homeland.” Petra wasn't looking at Dorothea now, a blush on her cheeks. She looked almost bashful at the thought of fulfilling the promise they had made what felt like years ago.

“Oh Petra…” Dorothea clutched her hands over her chest as she turned to fully face her. “Do you really mean it?” Petra nodded slowly eyes finally making contact with Dorothea’s shining with a hopeful light.

“I’d love to, Petra. If you think your people will accept me, I'd love nothing more to see Brigid with you.”

“There is no need to be worrying,” Petra stepped forward and pulled Dorothea into a fierce hug, “They will love you. Because you are the most precious to me. My own dear flame spirit.”

Those words, almost the same ones she had spoken to her in Fhirdiad, brought tears to Dorothea’s eyes. And she couldn't help but to lean in and finally,  _ finally,  _ press a kiss to Petra’s lips. It lasted for only a brief second but for Dorothea it was enough.

“Sweet.” Petra whispered as they separated. “Your lips are so sweet, I love it.”

Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle like a school girl. And as they walked arm in arm back to the rest of the Black Eagles Dorothea felt a little less hollow. She wasn't completely sure what her future held, but for now she knew she had a partner and that was more than enough.

* * *

“So first we go back east, maybe we even go to Almyra! Then, we head across the north and west, or should we go back south or- Hey! Linhardt! Are you even listening to me!” Linhardt opened one eye to look at Caspar, head still resting on his hand. He had been trying to take a small nap before dinner but it seemed Caspar was determined to make sure that didn't happen.

“Caspar it would be impossible to ignore you even if I tried.” He pauses to yawn into his hand, “But yes I have been listening, thank you very much.”

“Could've fooled me. Well since you're awake now you can help.” Caspar pushed a basket of silverware towards Linhardt. “I can’t believe we actually did it. The war’s really over…”

Linhardt hummed in acknowledgment as he set silverware out on the table. It was strange to think that after five long years the war was well and truly done. He finally had all the time he wanted to nap, or research. Or as they had decided recently, to travel all of Fodlan with Caspar.

It was a funny thing, falling in love with Caspar. They had known each other for so long that Linhardt was unable to say when the feelings of friendship had shifted into something more. But once he was aware of the shift Linhardt couldn’t help but to want to make something of them, he could only count himself lucky Caspar felt the same.

“Yes the war really is over. I had hoped to spend this newfound peace researching, but I suppose that will be impossible since I’ll have to make sure you don't accidentally get yourself killed”

“Hey! That wouldn't happen and you know it! Let someone try and kill me, I’ll just kill them first!” Caspar had slammed a plate down a little too hard during his outburst and Linhardt had to stifle a laugh at his shocked face when he saw the crack in it. “But really though Linhardt, are you completely sure coming with me is what you want to do? You wouldn't rather be settled down somewhere just sleeping and burying yourself in books?” 

“Caspar,” Linhardt set the basket of silverware back down on the table. Despite his over the top confidence Linhardt knew that Caspar always felt worried he pushed too far at times with him. It worried Linhardt a little, that he would doubt him, but he figured he had the rest of their lives to fix that. “As much as I dislike repeating myself I will tell you as many times as you need to hear, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you.”

The blush that brought to Caspar’s face was more satisfying than Linhardt had anticipated. He made a note to see what else would cause it. “Good, that’s good.” As the two went back to their tasks a rare, comforting silence fell over them, Linhardt found he quite liked the silence with Caspar as much as he liked his constant flow of words. 

“Oh hey Bernadetta!” Linhardt looked over to see Bernadetta walking in, a large bag cradled in her arms. Caspar had already walked over to try and take a peek. “Whatcha got there?”

“N-nothing!” Bernadetta was holding the bag tighter to her chest while batting Caspar away as she walked over to the table. “Nothing you can see now that is. Not until everyone’s here.” She set the bag on the table before taking a seat next to Linhardt. He was curious to say the least, but not enough to make a grab for it and spook the girl.

“Presents perhaps?” Bernadetta nodded happily in response. “Well I do hope they’re something useful.” 

“Oh don’t say that Linhardt! Now I’m worried you guys won’t like them!” She pouted, now staring a hole into the bag.

“Don’t listen to him! Whatever it is it’s great!” Caspar patted Bernadetta on the head as she shrunk further into her chair.

“Thank you Caspar. I mean you don’t even know what they are but thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just being a friend.” Caspar sat in the chair on her other side. “Say, Bernadetta, what are you gonna do now? I would think you’re eager to stay inside for long while now that the war is over.”

“Actually, I uh I think I want to travel.” Bernadetta had noticably perked up at Caspar’s question. “As scary as it was these past years made me realize how little of the world I’ve actually seen. And I-I think I’m ready to see more. Might even make a few books of the plants I see along the way.”

“Well in that case, you should join me and Caspar. We were planning to do much the same.” Bernadetta turned to Linhardt eyes wide with shock.

“R-really? Are you sure? I mean I’d only be a bother and-”

“C’mon it’ll be fun!” Caspar threw an arm around her shoulders, not noticing, or perhaps not caring about her shocked yelp. “The three of us on a grand adventure! It’ll be one for the history books!”

“I wouldn’t say all that,” Linhardt placed a comforting hand on Bernadetta’s, “But it would be rather fun. Besides someone needs to help me keep that one out of trouble.” He pointedly ignored Caspar’s huff of annoyance. 

“I mean...if you guys are sure…” Berndatta paused, and then nodded to herself. “Then yes. I’d love to join you guys.”

“Alright! Now here’s what we were thinking!” As Caspar began to go over the rough itinerary they had come up with Linhardt leant his head back on to the table. Watching with hooded eyes as Caspar and Bernadetta worked out the details. He decided then that he wouldn’t mind at all if this was the background noise to his future naps.

* * *

Ferdinand had never had a taste for coffee. He supposed part of it was never drinking the beverage unless it was forced upon him, the bigger part was to him it’s obvious inferiority to tea. Lately though he’d found himself brewing more and more of the beverage, for a reason he was decidedly not going to think about.

“Ferdinand von Aegir brewing coffee? Did you suffer some head injury I failed to notice?” It was of course Ferdiand’s luck Hubert would show up, precisely when he was trying not to think of him. 

“Hubert I will have you know I’m feeling perfectly fine. I am simply preparing drinks for our meal, since we have no proper wine for the occasion.” He turned to face Hubert, who stood just a step inside the doorway. Almost as if he was waiting for Ferdinand to invite him closer.

“I would have thought you to brew some tea instead.” Hubert crossed his arms, but still walked no further. 

“I did, of course. I just know you prefer coffee and it would be rude not to provide any.” The only reason he told himself. Not because he thought it may bring that small private smile he had learned he could sometimes bring to Hubert’s face. Definitely not because of that.

“Ah. Ever the courteous host I see.” And there it was, the smile Ferdinand most definitely had not been aiming for. 

“What sort of noble would I be if I were not.” Ferdinand turned his attention back to the beverages to avoid Hubert’s gaze. “I thought you would still be with Edelgard.”

“She requested privacy, though I believe our  _ dear  _ professor has gone to speak to her.” Surprisingly there was little malice in Hubert’s voice. “If I am correct in my assumptions there will be news to tell when they join us.”

“And what is your assumption, Hubert?”

“That is for me to know, and for you to find out later,  _ Ferdinand. _ ” And Ferdinand was very glad he was turned so he could not see the smirk he could hear in Hubert’s voice. 

It was odd, he thought, that he could be having such a friendly conversation with man he used to hate so completely. Somewhere along the way of navigating the years of war, and his new position in the empire in the wake of his father’s removal, Ferdinand and Hubert had developed a mutual respect. It had taken five years, and the abandonment of his childish need to constantly prove himself against Edelgard, for the two men to realize that they both had her best interests in mind. 

From there it had blossomed into strategy meetings over tea, that soon blurred into tea times for the sake of each others company, and coincidental exchanging of gifts. They never put a name to the new status of their relationship, something too close in nature to be called strictly professional, but still yet to cross the bridge into something more intimate. in Ferdinand’s weakest moments he imagined them properly courting, of being able to lean over and press a kiss to Hubert’s lips, feel Hubert’s hand tangled in his hair-

Ferdinand nearly dropped the teacups he was arranging on a serving tray. He needed to stop that train of thought immediately. It would never happen he had resigned himself to that long ago. Hubert’s life was fully dedicated to Edelgard, and Ferdinand knew it was foolish to expect him to make space for him.

“Would you mind carrying that second tray for me?” Ferdinand turned back Hubert one tray in hand, and had to focus on not dropping it at the look in Hubert’s eyes. He could swear that Hubert was looking at him like he was a puzzle he needed to solve, the worst part was that Ferdinand wanted him to find his answer.

Hubert silently stepped forward, finally stepping into the room. As he walked closer to Ferdinand could swear the air grew thicker, and near suffocating. Hubert stopped next to him their shoulders brushing, as he turned his head towards him Ferdinand could feel his breath against his cheek. Hubert licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

“Ferdinand I-”

“Oh Hubert, Ferdinand there you are!” Lysithea’s voice broke the trance the two men had fallen into. “The food is all ready but I can’t find the cake. Have either of you seen it?”

As much as Ferdinand had grown to love the young girl in the years since she joined the Black Eagles he could scream at her right now. 

“I have not seen it Lysithea, perhaps try asking the others.” Hubert answered for them, stepping away from Ferdinand to grab the tray of coffee. The moment was fully broken, as he strode away while nodding along to Lysithea’s ramblings on the importance of cake at a celebration. Hubert had taken to the girl like an elder brother when she had joined, perhaps because of her similarities to Edelgard. 

Seeing them together reminded Ferdinand he could not expect to find the place in Hubert’s life he imagined in his head. But he could stand by him while they walked the shared path they’d chosen to take with Edelgard. And maybe he could convince himself that was enough

* * *

The view of the sunset from the goddess tower had become a favorite of Edelgard’s. In the five years of Byleth’s absence she had found herself coming to the tower more and more often, recalling the night they’d spent tucked away in it together during the academy’s ball. She could swear at times her presence lingered in the tower. 

Now she had no need to seek out the lingering memories of Byleth. She was back, for good this time. With Rhea dead and her heartbeat restored Byleth was in many ways more alive than ever. For that Edelgard felt she may be eternally happy for her teacher, for all she had done for Edelgard and the Black Eagles she more than deserved the joy of a fully human life. 

Edelgard heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Byleth entering the tower. She had a secretive smile on her face, her hands tucked behind her back. 

“My teacher,” Edelgard could not help the smile that came to her face at the sight of Byleth, “What brings you up here?”

“You.” Byleth responded, she stopped a short distance away from Edelgard hands still behind her, “I wanted to speak with you. I had to ask Hubert to tell me where you were,though, he refused to tell me at first. Insisted you needed privacy.”

  
  


“Of course he did. What is it you wanted to speak about?”

“Nothing dire, don’t worry,” Byleth paused looking out towards the sunset, “Tell me first though, what were you thinking about? Just now, before you noticed me, you looked lost in thought.” 

“I guess I was thinking of our victory my teacher.” Edelgard followed her gaze out to the pink of the setting sun. “The shape of the world will be forever changed. Humanity is free now. Can you believe it?”

Byleth took a deep breath before responding, “It isn’t over yet though, is it.”

“True. There is still much to be done. In the end, the fate of this world depends on the choices we make.” Edelgard lowered her gaze to her hands. She hadn’t had a chance to be truly alone with Byleth since Fhirdiad, where she feared she had lost her. Now she felt as if she may burst with the strength of her emotions if she did not make them known to Byleth.

“I don’t know what the future holds, but...come what may will you stay by my side?” She looked up at Byleth, breath catching as she met her gaze, drowning in the deep blue of her eyes. “You chose to protect me at the Holy Tomb? Will you chose me again?” Her voice was barely a whisper now. “What I’m trying to say is...I need you.”

Byleth took a shuddering breath in at her words, and for a terrifying moment Edelgard feared she may reject her. But then she was moving hands coming from behind her back, opening a palm to reveal a beautiful silver ring. 

“El...I’ve never been able to truly express my emotions. And I’m not sure if I’m fit to be the wife of an emperor. But...I need you as well.” She bit her lip a flush rising to her cheeks as she continued, “My father told me to give this to someone I loved, as he loved my mother. So please El, will you accept it?”

“You called me El. That’s...I...That means more than I can say.” Edelgard found herself at a loss for words, her mind racing at the implications of Byleth’s words, and the freeing realization her feelings were not one sided.

“And this ring…” Edelgard reached out to cup her hands around Byleth’s open palm. “It’s lovely. Thank you, my  _ dearest.  _ I will happily accept it.” The smile that bloomed on Byleth’s face was the most precious thing Edelgard had ever seen. And she vowed then that she would do everything she could to bring it to Byleth’s face as often as possible. 

She watched as Byleth slid the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. However she couldn’t help but notice Byleth’s shaking hands, and she gently took hold of them. “Don’t be nervous my dear.” Byleth flushed even darker and moved closer to Edelgard, burying her face in Edelgard’s neck. Edelgard reveled in the comfort of having her so close. 

“I must admit I feared my feelings would be unrequited. All this time I longed to share my feelings with you, and it seems you wished the same. Now our wishes have come true”

“When I awoke,” Byleth’s voice was a whisper, against Edelgard’s ear, “All I could think about was finding you again. I realized what it truly meant the longer I spent by your side. Even before my heart began to beat I had decided that I wanted to be by your side forever if you’d have me”

“ _ Oh,  _ this feeling...it’s overwhelming.” Byleth nodded in agreement against her neck. Before pulling away to look into Edelgard’s eyes.

“I promise to always be here for you, no matter what the future holds.” Byleth spoke with such conviction Edelgard’s could not dream of doubting her.

“I promise the same. Together we can achieve anything. When our work is done, it will be just the two of us.” Edelgard looked back at their linked hands. “I look forward to starting our life together in the light of a glorious new dawn.” 

“Let’s make it happen, El.” Byleth closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her lips as she pressed her forehead to Edelgard’s. 

“To think....I may truly call you my partner and equal now” Edelgard whispered into the air between them, “The solitary reign of Edelgard has come to an end. You have always been a shining light upon my life.” 

And then just because she could Edelgard leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Byleth’s lips. Sighing at how gloriously  _ right  _ it felt, as they kissed again, and again,in the dying light of sunset.

* * *

Minutes, or hours later the two made their way to the others. Byleth felt only slightly bad they had likely kept the rest of the Black Eagles waiting. She really had only meant to give Edelgard the ring before going to the others to celebrate. But once Edelgard had kissed her she had been helpless to stop.

“Your heart is beating so fast dearest.” Edelgard had stopped them outside the door to the dining hall. Her hand rested on Byleth’s chest, and she couldn’t help but stare at the shine of her ring on Edelgard’s finger. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I think, I’m not sure.” Byleth let out a nervous laugh. She was still unused to having a heartbeat, and she was sure she would never be used to the way it seemed to lose control whenever Edelgard was near. “I’m happy, just nervous I think.”

“What is there to be nervous about?” Edelgard’s hand came up to rest against her cheek, and Byleth leant into the warmth of her gloved palm. “If it is because you have some notion in your head that they may think you aren’t enough for me, then I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. In fact I am sure they’ll be overjoyed for us.” 

Byleth sighed, her heart calming a little at Edelgard’s words. “You’re right, I’m worried for nothing. Have I ever mentioned how much I love your ability to know exactly what to say?” 

Edelgard’s smile grew. “No, but I would not mind hearing it more often” She pressed a chaste kiss to Byleth’s lips. “Now come on, I daresay we’ve kept our friends waiting long enough.”

She was right, of course, so Byleth resisted the urge to chase her lips for another kiss. Together they opened the doors and stepped into the dining hall. A happy warmth settled in Byleth’s chest at the sight of all the Black Eagles gathered around the table, talking and laughing together. They looked so much like the youthful students Byleth had first met all those years ago.

“Professor! Edelgard!” Lysithea saw them first, and everyone turned to look at her call, “Where have you two been? We’ve been waiting for hours!” Byleth felt her cheeks heat up in a blush, and she was positive Edelgard looked much the same. They really had gotten lost in each other for hours it seemed, though it hadn’t felt that long to Byleth.

“Oh hush Lysithea,” Dorothea gently swatted at the younger girl, “We didn’t mind waiting at all. Besides you both have earned a break from our general madness” 

“Thank you Dorothea.” Edelgard said as they sat down. “Although I do apologize if we kept you waiting for too long. It seems we lost track of time.” 

Dorothea simply laughed in response, “Oh don’t worry I understand what you mean.”

“And what exactly is that Dorothea? From your tone it sounds like your thoughts have gone somewhere scandalous.” Edelgard asked with a raised brow.

“Oh Edie I don’t think you have it in you to do anything too scandalous. Despite what the world may think I know you’re still innocent at heart.”

“Don’t presume to know everything about me, that could be dangerous.”

“Well don’t threaten me with a good time,” Dorothea winked as she took a sip of her tea, “Besides I’m a taken woman, that would be far too scandalous for me now.” She wrapped an arm around Petra and leaned her head against her shoulder. That was new, or perhaps Byleth hadn’t been paying close enough attention.

“Even if you weren’t taken Dorothea,” Linhardt spoke up from where he was sitting next to Caspar, “It looks like our dear emperor is. If that ring is anything to judge by.”

The table then broke out into chaos as all the Black Eagles began to speak at once. Demanding answers as to when Byleth had proposed to Edelgard. Byleth let them go for a minute before she began to be bothered by one question they weren’t asking.

“Why did you all assume Edelgard is engaged to me?” The table fell silent, as they all looked at Byleth with the same blank stares they used to give her in response to her not knowing about some of the things she had been expected to know as a professor. 

“It’s clear you and Edelgard have only had eyes for each other,” Lysithea said like it was an obvious fact, “I for one am glad you two finally confessed. The longing puppy eyes were getting to be a bit much professor.” The blush was back, Byleth was sure she had never blushed this much in a day.

“I-I’m happy for you guys too!” Bernadetta spoke up, “I’m happy we could all find out together. I um, I actually made everyone gifts for tonight. If you all want them, that is”

“Of course we do Bernadetta,” Ferdinand assured her, everyone agreeing with him. Bernadetta reached for a bag she had set down beside her chair. 

“It’s not much, but I made them myself,” She reached into the bag and pulled out a set of small embroidered flowers. They reminded Byleth of one Hubert had started wearing a few months earlier, answering the question she’d always had about it. “Their based off a flower I saw in Fhirdiad, they only bloom in intense heat, and are often found after wildfires. They remind me of us.” She was looking down at the table, a blush on her cheeks. 

Byleth reached first taking one and pinning it to her blouse. “It’s perfect Bernadetta, absolutely perfect.” One by one the Black Eagles followed suit pinning their flowers to their clothes. Byleth felt an ache in her chest at the thought that soon this would be the only reminder they had of each other, and hoped the flowers would be a reminder of their bond.

But for tonight she would not think of the future. She would sit and enjoy the comfort of the family she’d help bring together, and the woman she loved like a piece of her own heart. She’d worked hard for this life afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Dear Hubert, _

_ I hope things haven’t been too stressful back in Enbarr. I can only imagine how much work there is to be done now. But I believe you can handle it! I know you’ll be able to threaten anyone who tries to start trouble, but please don’t hurt anyone too badly, it might not look good for Edelgard. _

_ I’ve been well, so no need to worry about little old Bernie. It’s been nice seeing Fodlan without the worry of war. Caspar insisted we go back into the old Alliance territory and Linhardt insisted we follow the coast line so we’ve been mostly staying in beach towns. We aren’t moving very fast, partly because Linhardt demands we stop to let him nap at least three hours a day, and Caspar refuses to carry him for too long. _

_ Actually, we did have to move out of one town quicker than expected. Caspar picked a fight with the innkeeper and we got chased out. It was terrifying! I’m just glad that was the only trouble we’ve really gotten into so far. I may have jinxed us, especially because once we make it to Derdriu Caspar wants to head further east into Almyra. I don’t know if we’ll be welcomed but I am eager to see what sort of plants grow there. _

_ I’m sending this now because I came across some plants I think you’d like. The one with purple flowers can apparently be brewed into a poisonous tea, although I hope you’d never have to use it. The packet of leaves can be ground into a mild stomach poison. Again I hope you never actually use it.  _

_ Please say hi to Edelgard, Ferdinand and the Professor for me! And take care of yourself, okay. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Bernadetta von Varely _

_ P.S The purple flowers can stain your hands so watch out for that! _

* * *

  
  


Hubert sighed, reaching for his coffee mug, sighing once more when he found it empty. In the weeks following their return to Enbarr the work never seemed to end. It could be said he was making his life more difficult than he needed to taking on more work than necessary so Edelgard would have less to worry about. But it was a small price to pay for her happiness.

He was loathe to admit it but it was clear that Edelgard’s recent engagement to the professor- to Byleth, he had to remember her request they call her by her given name now that she was no longer their teacher- had made her happier than anyone had seen her in recent years. While he still had his fears about her safety Hubert had to admit that it was a great relief to him that Edelgard had found someone that truly cared for her. That said he would not hesitate end Byleth’s life should she hurt Edelgard.

Now though, he had trade routes to review, and he needed more coffee if he was going to stay awake long enough to finish all of them. With the reallocation of land from noble houses back to the common people, and the absorption of both the Kingdom and the Alliance into Adrestia, the merchants were insistent that the old trading routes would not work anymore. Thus it fell to him to fix it, well not solely to him.

“I can brew you more coffee if you’d like,” Ferdinand spoke for the first time in nearly an hour. Edelgard has appointed him to be prime minister after the war’s end, and despite his misgivings with the man in their younger years Hubert knew there was no one else qualified enough for the role. 

“If you’re offering then, yes.” Hubert said without looking up from his current document. He supposed they’d be working late into the night again. It had become commonplace for him and Ferdidnand to spend most of their evenings working together in the office they had silently agreed to share. He tried not to think about how much he found himself enjoying the shared company.

“I feel as though I’m complicit in feeding your coffee addiction these days,” Ferdinand had walked the short distance between their two desks, reaching for Hubert’s mug. 

“Surprising considering how much you claim to hate the stuff,” Hubert glanced up at Ferdinand and for a split second had to remind his brain on how to breathe. Ferdiand was absolutely breathtaking framed in the light of the sunset bleeding through the window. 

Hubert immediately turned back to the paper in front of him. That train of thought was dangerous, he had spent far too many hours contemplating how he felt about Ferdinand to come to that conclusion. It was true over the years the two of them had grown closer, a shared understanding of their beliefs had ended the years of petty disputes that marked their earlier relationship. 

With that understanding had come more shared time together, and, at least on Hubert’s side, a longing attraction. Tea times seemed impossible to get through without thoughts of winding his hands into Ferdinand’s long hair. Stray thoughts of what the other’s hands might feel like without the barrier of the gloves they always both wore. And in his weakest moments the thought of his lips on Ferdinand’s drinking his beloved tea straight from his lips. But they were always no more than thoughts, things he had sworn to himself he would never act on.

Aside from the potential conflicts due to their positions as Edelgard’s top advisor there was the simple fact that Hubert was not the sort of man for someone like Ferdinand. Hubert made his living in the shadows, had done more unsavory deeds than he would ever admit out loud. Yes, Hubert was the embodiment of the shadows and Ferdinand …

Ferdinand was the sun. As cliche as it was that was the only way Hubert could describe him. His unbridled optimism, and blinding smile had captivated Hubert from the moment he 

was not too busy being annoyed at the man to notice. Ferdinand was too bright a man for Hubert. If Ferdinand were to ever find out just how much blood, and darkness stained Hubert’s hands he was sure whatever fondness had grown between them would fade. The sun and the shadows were polar opposites of course, never existing in peace with the other.

“I suppose,” Ferdinand said as he set a fresh mug down on Hubert’s desk, “I don’t mind it as much when the company is good.” He flashed one of his blinding smiles at Hubert before sitting down at his desk, reaching for one of the many documents that covered the surface. 

“Besides,” He raising his own mug, “I can hardly be hypocritical.” 

Hubert chuckled, “No I suppose you can’t be” He raised his own mug in a salute. Swallowing the coffee along with his desire to lean across the desk and tasting the brew from Ferdinand’s lips. 

* * *

  
  
  


_ Dear Edie, _

_ I can’t say enough how much I miss you already! I have no one to tease who can keep up with my dazzling wit and now. I’m joking of course, about the teasing not missing you. I hate that I’m not able to be there while you and Byleth plan the wedding, but I’m sure you’ll keep me updated on the plans. I’d feel terribly left out if you didn’t, just so you know.  _

_ Now don’t you worry about me too much here in Brigid. It’s absolutely wonderful here. I do hope you can visit sometime, and not for political reasons but as a friend. The people here are so kind and I’m positively thrilled at how accepting they’ve been of me. I’m very slowly making progress on the language, and I think I finally understand Petra’s struggle. But everyone is so patient with me it’s quite encouraging. _

_ Especially Petra. Oh you should see her out here in her homeland, it’s made me realize how much Fodlan was never really her space. It’s like seeing a flower in full bloom, and well goddess help me Edie I think I may be becoming one of the lovestruck heroines I used to play back in the opera. But she really is amazing, and soon she is to be crowned queen. To think our dear Petra will soon be a queen. I don’t know if you’ll be able to spare some time for the coronation but I think it would mean the world if you and Byleth could attend. _

_ The weather is lovely as well so warm and tropical. I regret now that I didn’t come earlier when Petra brought Bernadetta and Byleth during the war. I think you’d love the scenery, I find myself going on those nature walks you’d try and sneak off on all the time. Everyday I find something more beautiful than I did the day before. Petra has shown me the most romantic places here as well. If you want I can mark them on a map for you so you can visit them with Byleth. Some of them are very private I’m sure you can guess the scandalous place my mind has gone to. _

_ Of course I’m also enamoured by the music here. Petra wasn’t exaggerating when she said it was completely different from the music back in Fodlan. But it is just enchanting, I’m hoping once my language skills are a bit more developed I can learn a few songs to sing at one of the local festivals.  _

_ Speaking of songs I hope you haven’t forgotten about my promise to write you an opera. I actually have a few songs written already for it. Though I will say your engagement has perhaps inspired one too many love songs for your taste. Either way I’m hoping to have at least a few songs ready to sing to you upon my return. Perhaps if you’d be so willing I might even sing a few at your wedding to Byleth.  _

_ Well look at how much I’ve rambled. Do write back to me soon! And don’t forget about me and Petra an invitation to the wedding! _

_ Your Dear Friend, _

_ Dorothea Arnault _

* * *

  
  


Edelgard awoke to a firm pressure on her chest, flinching from it before she saw exactly what it was. Byelth’s head rested on her chest as she lay still fast asleep, presumably having snuck in at some point during the night. Since they’d moved back to Enbarr both of them had been staying in the Imperial Palace, but for the sake of propriety they slept in separate quarters. Byleth had since developed the rather amusing habit of sneaking into Edelgard’s bed during the night.

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at Byleth’s serene face in sleep, her lips just slightly pouted. She ran her hands up and down Byleth’s back Edelgard softly hummed an old lullaby to herself. She was unsure who taught it to her, one of her sisters perhaps. She wondered if maybe she and Byleth might adopt a child of their own she could pass the song onto.

“Your voice is so pretty.” Byleth’s sleepy whisper tore her from her thoughts. She turned her head to press a kiss to Edelgard’s chest before continuing, “You should sing more often.”

“Is that so,” Edelgard brushed some of Byleth’s sleep tousled hair from her face, making a mental note to help her detangle the wild mass later, “If that’s the case I’ll have to sing for you more often, dearest. Although I wasn’t expecting to have an audience this morning.”

Byleth blushed, giggling softly, “I couldn’t sleep well last night, so I came to see if you were alright.” She pushed up on her hands coming face to face with Edelgard close enough their noses brushed against each other, “You were sleeping so peacefully when I came, I had to join you, I hope you don’t mind”

“You know I never mind at all when you join me” Edelgad whispered, “People may talk though. A woman found sneaking into the emperor’s quarters, imagine the scandal.”

“As if you would be bothered by what the people say.” Byelth leaned down further lips brushing against Edelgard’s, “Let them talk.”

Byleth pressed a soft kiss against her lips, and Edelgard felt herself melting into it. She sighed into Byleth’s mouth as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Byleth’s mouth. Byleth broke away first with a soft moan, leaning her forehead against Edelgard’s.

“Too much my love?” Edelgard hummed running her hands along Byleth’s arms, Byleth nodded in response trying to even out her breathing.

They’d learned that Byleth was surprisingly sensitive when it came to their more intimate moments. She found that the newness of it all, combined with the constant adjustment of newly beating heart made everything feel more intense than she expected. Edelgard had found herself almost cooing over how sweet she had looked when she had first told her. Flushed almost completely red, and biting her lip in a nervous habit she had picked up since her heartbeat had been restored. 

They’d agreed to take things slowly, something Edelgard had been secretly grateful for. As much as she trusted Byleth, she still was unsure if she was ready to bare herself to her completely. The scars from the years of toruture by Those Who Slither in the Dark riddled her skin in ugly marks that would never fade, and the thought of being so vulnerable in front of another was still unnerving.

But this was enough for now. Byleth close in her bed and warm in her arms. They had their entire lives to cross those bridges together. A smile rose to Edelgard’s lips at the thought of their future together. For so long it had been simply a fantasy that remembering that Byleth had truly chosen to spend the rest of her life by her side never failed to make her feel unparalleled joy. 

“As much as I’d love to stay here all day, I’m afraid it’s time for me to start the day,” Edelgard sighed, pressing one last kiss to Byleth’s lips, sitting up as she pulled away.

“I wish you didn’t have to work so much,” Byleth huffed, flopping back against the bed as Edelgard walked over to her vanity. “You deserve to rest after all you’ve done.”

“I know dearest, I know” Edelgard had begun to brush out her hair, looking at Byleth through the mirror. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. “There is still much work to be done and as emperor it’s my responsibility to make sure it’s done right.”

Byleth sighed, rising from the bed to walk to Edelgard and wrap her arms around her shoulders, a small pout on her lips, “As long as you promise me you’ll take breaks when it gets to be too much. I hated seeing you work yourself to death during the war. You should be able to enjoy the peace we have now.” 

“I promise, dearest,” Edelgard rested a hand over Byleth’s “I am quite able to handle it all. Do not worry for me.” 

“That’s impossible El,” Byleth sighed. She then reached for the brush Edlgard was holding, “May I?” Wordlessly Edelgard handed her the brush, closing her eyes as Byleth set about brushing her long hair.

“What will you do today dearest?” Edelgard asked as Byleth began to wrap her hair into her usual buns.

“I think I’ll go into the city, I want to explore the outdoor markets.” 

“Oh that sounds lovely. I remember there was one that sold the most beautiful tea sets.” Byleth had finished tying back her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Edelgard’s neck, “It’s a shame that I can’t join you today, but I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will. I hope your day isn’t too stressful,” Byleth sighed and pulled away from Edelgard, “I suppose I should go get dressed in my own room now, shouldn’t I?” Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle at the sad pout on Byleth’s face at the thought of having to go. 

“Yes I do believe it is. Have a wonderful day Byleth.” Byleth smiled at her before slipping back out to her own quarters. Edelgard took a minute to watch her leave before getting up to finish getting dressed. There was much to be done today as there always was the work of the emperor never seemed to stop.

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Professor, _

_ Sorry for not using your given name, but I simply am not quite uesed to it yet.  _

_ I hope this letter reaches you well, and fast. For it is of great importance. I am writing to you because I feel it may have a better chance at getting read more quickly than if I send it directly to Edelgard, but I wish for you to pass the message along to her. _

_ As you know I’ve stayed behind in Gareg Mach to work with Professor Hanneman on the possibility of removing my crests. I sadly can’t say we’ve made much progress on that yet. In fact I’m afraid we haven’t discovered anything good. _

_ What we have discovered is that it is certain that we don’t have much time left to help me. Everyday I find myself growing weaker, and we believe it may be due to the stress of having to use both of my crests almost constantly during the war. I worry that, while Edelgard had never been as delicate as I was from having undergone the procedure, she may begin suffering in the same way I am. _

_ I wish for you to warn her of what may happen. And to ask her if it may be possible for her to return to the monastery, at least for a little while. Having both of us here may make Professor Hanneman’s research yield results faster. I know she cannot be away from her duties as emperor for too long, but please still ask her this for me. _

_ Also if you happen to know how I could get in touch with Linhardt I’d appreciate it. He promised to help me but then ran off first chance he got! I am quite angry with him! _

  
  


_ Sincerely, _

_ Lysithea von Ordelia  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
